


Fate Laughs at Promises

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: February Bingo: Love Card [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dark Dean, M/M, Major character death (not portrayed), Mildly Dubious Consent, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean pleads, Castiel promises. It all goes to hell, eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Laughs at Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



> So I seldom write fics with sad endings with these two, but this is an exception. A significant amount of fairly filthy Dean/Cas/Benny, though! The bingo prompt for this fic was break-up.

Spring, 2012

“Don't you dare let this screw us up," Dean said it between kisses, his heart more in his voice than Castiel had ever heard before. "You got it? You’ve gotta promise you won’t….”

"Are you speaking to me?" Castiel relaxed into the side of the car as Dean’s hips pinned him to it. He closed his eyes and turned his head to give Dean's lips and teeth easier access to his jaw, his neck. "Or perhaps to yourself? Maybe you’re talking to Fate?"

Fate, who in a rare bout of kindness had brought them back together; this had been their first kiss, barely a day after that, in a motel parking lot somewhere between Colorado and Indiana. In that time, before he regained his memory, Castiel had seen it written all over Dean’s face, in his eyes: Frustration, sadness, a deep-down hurt that 'Emmanuel' looked at someone _else _as if _she_ were the moon and stars.__

__“Geez, Cas, c'mon...." Dean bumped their foreheads together like he'd like to knock the tease right out of him. "I know you're not gonna make me ask again?"_ _

__“Okay. Yes, I promise," Castiel reached in to ask for his mouth again. “This will not screw us up. I will not let it.”_ _

__

__~*~_ _

__Winter, 2012_ _

__“Cas, noooohhhh..…” Dean, out of breath, voice tight with want. “….don’t leave.”_ _

__It was murmured so plaintively he couldn’t help but stop and turn, and then he was sorry he had._ _

__Dean got it these days; that both God and Cas were indifferent to sexual preference. Which was nice because Castiel no longer felt guilt pouring from Dean when they were together, no shame mixing with their pleasure._ _

__But also not so nice, because lately Dean also liked to be pleasured by that infernal….vampire._ _

__“If you really can’t deal, I….uhhhhm _mmmmnnnnyeahh_ hhh…. I’ll understand, but…” _ _

__Dean kneeling in the middle of the bed, Benny standing in front of him, hand down Dean’s pants and jacking him._ _

__Dean’s eyes were vacant, his mouth still red from having been wrapped tight around Benny’s cock for the twelve longest minutes of Castiel’s existence._ _

__“… I need you. I need this Castiel, please….you said you would. You said you’d try….”_ _

__It had been one thing to watch Benny use Dean’s mouth like a sex toy - to see Dean struggle to swallow his come while Benny groaned on a loop, Dean's arms reaching to grip onto Benny’s strong arms like a lifeline._ _

__But this? Dean’s cock, high and a delicious pink popping free of his boxer briefs as Benny tugged first his jeans and then them roughly down, ripping open Dean’s shirt. Dean’s back arching, head falling forward as Benny leaned in to suck on him, then went nose to Dean’s belly in one long, smooth motion._ _

__“Ahhhhh…..God, Cas, pleeeeaase….”_ _

__Benny pulled off of Dean a little and drew back an arm, slapping Dean’s ass so hard it sounded like a whip crack._ _

__“No!” Castiel knew that he was being goaded but….it worked. He was on the bed, kneeling behind Dean faster than light, arm around him, the other flinging Benny’s hand away. “Do not strike him.”_ _

__“It’s….okay, buddy, c’mon…” Dean leaned back into him, head on Castiel’s shoulder, blinking away tears of overwhelmed sensation. Cas realized Dean was shaking, almost as if he were shivering as Benny chuckled around him and then took him deep again, gagging happily._ _

__Castiel felt himself blush red at the sight and at his …overreaction._ _

__‘It’s all right. It’s …awww, fuck it’s all good.”_ _

__Dean’s hips were starting to thrust of their own accord._ _

__Castiel decided to accept the things he couldn’t change….and to concentrate — on the part of this that made his own dick ache and not the part that made his heart hurt._ _

__He busied himself with kissing and touching Dean; finding a way to reach around just enough so their tongues could caress each other’s, mouths sucking and nipping as he used firm touches on Dean’s balls, his perineum, used angel mojo to open and slick his hole wet and then dripping, to finger fuck him to readiness._ _

__Dean had groaned softly at the first feeling of a tongue on his while Benny’s tongue was busy twisting and dancing around his dick head. He groaned even louder at the sound of Castiel’s zipper falling, whined out a stuttered sound at the press, press, _pussssh_ of Cas filling him._ _

__“Harder, c'mon.... _harder_ … You ….know you can. Need it so…shiiit, do it!”_ _

__Castiel dug his hands into Dean’s hips and fucked him as hard as he wished to strangle someone else. And damn if Benny didn’t pull his mouth off of Dean to stroke him fast and rough with a huge, lubed hand and to laugh his ass off._ _

__Like he had read Castiel’s mind via his actions, and appreciated the honest sentiment._ _

__“Awww, baby blue…. still overly transfixed by our boy, huh?” Benny drawled it, voice full of honey while his hand kept right on flying, rough and random and Dean twisted and moaned between them. “Those sapphires you flash when you’re pissed? If you were mine, I’d make you mad at least once a week so I could see them.”_ _

__Dean came then, body going taut and the _shout_ out of him - it was long and guttural and …animal. _ _

__It didn’t even sound like him._ _

__“Pardon…” Benny was headed for the bathroom the second Castiel was done, Cas and Dean drawing in deep breaths, sinking to the bed together. “I’ll give you two some kiss and make up time. Don’t get too comfortable, though. This is not over….”_ _

__“Never again,” Castiel whispered in Dean’s ear. He tried to make it clear in his tone that he wasn’t angry or regretful, but…._ _

__If Dean heard him, he didn’t acknowledge it._ _

__“Let him suck you off,” Dean’s voice wasn’t quite an order._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“I want to see that.”_ _

__“Why? Why do you need…. _this_? Do you think it’ll make me…bond with him in some perverse…”_ _

__“No. I get it. Sam would kill him and you only tolerate him because he helped save my ass. And none of that has anything to do with it, not a bit. I just…am a human, Cas, and we’re part animal and I want what I want. Let him go down on you and let him make you come. Then you’re gonna watch me ride him and I’ll call it over. And I’ll never ask you for this again, I swear.”_ _

__Cas said okay with his kiss and Dean said thank you with a slow, strong wrestle on the bed, their bodies locking and rubbing and twisting. By the time they came up for air Benny was back - had pulled up the recliner from across the room and was in it, pants open and cock out, watching and stroking himself slow and light._ _

__Castiel did his best to only give him the blandest of looks - then and the rest of the night. But Benny’s low, contented chuckle was full of “nice poker face, darling.”_ _

__On the up side, Benny’s fellatio skills proved to be memorable._ _

__But it was the first time Castiel could see it: The crack in the form of ‘them.’ What they were to each other- he and Dean._ _

__

__~*~_ _

__Spring 2017_ _

__“It’s not too late. Say we’re not too late, Cas. He’s breathing, right?”_ _

__Sam was breathing. His heart was beating, faintly. But it had not been, not when they’d gotten here._ _

__Castiel kept running his hand over Sam, healing each wound, clearing the blood and mending veins, muscles — assessing the external and the internal damage as best he could._ _

__“He may have been without oxygen for ….some time. I don’t know what will happen,” he stopped and grabbed at Dean’s jacket to force him to look at him. “I don’t know if Sam is still really in there. Do you want me to do it? To try to save him even if….”_ _

__“Yes!” Dean looked crazed, more than half oblivious to anything but his brother. “Cas, what the hell are you waiting for?”_ _

__“They will run out of luck someday. But please, Father, don’t let it be today….”_ _

__Castiel thought it to himself as he infused Sam with grace and the whole room glowed, Sam stirring. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw Death nod in agreement with him as Death hauled Lucie away by one arm._ _

__The look of confusion on Lucifer’s face was irreplaceable. Priceless. Not that Crowley would be any more wonderful to deal with now that he’d gotten a de facto promotion._ _

__“Sam, c’mon…talk to me…”_ _

__There was a moment where Sam looked still comatose at best and Castiel felt the world falling under him - felt Dean on the verge of losing his mind._ _

__Then Sam’s murmured single word — ‘Dean’ — caught them both in its warm arms and the two of them were boneless with relief, Dean gathering Sam up._ _

__“We did it, man,” He told Sam. “He’ll never do that to you again. He’s gone, Sammy. Forever. Michael too. It’s over.”_ _

__The apocalypse, redux. Score: Winchesters two, the leaders of heaven and hell zero. The winners: Everyone on Earth._ _

__Castiel got up when he could and walked circles in the open field of the cemetery, eyes on the sky._ _

__“Why did you make their hearts so strong…and their bodies so frail?”_ _

__He wasn’t talking about them specifically. More about all the humans. It was a conundrum near the top of a very long list of questions Castiel would ask him someday. If he ever got the chance._ _

__~*~_ _

__Fall 2017_ _

__“You swore to me. You promised!”_ _

__“I know I did. In my defense…”_ _

__“You’re gonna, what? Never see me again, my entire life?”_ _

__“….I hadn’t ever experienced human emotion when I made that promise. I didn’t understand what might…come of us.”_ _

__“You’re gonna stay on Earth? Keep hunting and just steer clear? Of _me?_ Forever?”_ _

__“Well, not forever. I mean, another twenty, twenty-five years ….in my frame of reference that’s…..an eye-blink.”_ _

__“Fuck. You.”_ _

__It would be easier this way: If he could stay calm, not give in to the same shake that was filling Dean’s voice. But it was so hard, and this hurt so much._ _

__“I never once lied, Castiel. Never told you I wanted picket fences and settling down…”_ _

__“I know. And you know that’s not the issue, because it’s not what I want, either.”_ _

__I want you. All to me. And you’ll never be able to give me that: Anything real. You’ll never stop picking up random women who mean less than nothing, or doing slimeball men in dive-bar poolroom bathroom stalls._ _

__You’ll never stop beating yourself up. You’ll never believe good things can happen to you._ _

__“Are you sure you wanna stick around here, anyway? Sounds like you could have a sweet deal in Heaven, be at the right hand of the father. Think about the power..…”_ _

__“I’m a foot soldier, Dean. That’s all I ever was. All I want to be.”_ _

__“So fine - stick around, then, but do it for you not for…”_ _

__“Uh…that is what I’m doing. That’s what I’m trying to tell you. For me… this is not about us any more. This place. The work here. For me…it’s about the bigger picture.”_ _

__“So you’re saying….”_ _

__“I don’t love you anymore. Not the way I once did.”_ _

__It was easier to lie than to tell the truth: That love was there but had turned to pity and a sad, sick feeling that never subsided._ _

__Dean had tried to take a swing at him and Castiel had departed in the blink of an eye, left him swinging at air._ _

__It hurt - not that Dean had attempted to hit him. That he still cared enough to be furious. But not enough to try._ _

__He’d always thought Dean would leave him behind._ _

__~*~_ _

__Winter 2120_ _

__“Woah, buddy…. wake up. You’re having way too much fun for one in that angel head of yours….”_ _

__The words were warm and sleepy, the arms around him strong. A comfort._ _

__Castiel surfaced and opened his eyes - saw a million stars in the desert sky over them. They’d been hunting the latest menace Crowley had unleashed. They had won some and lost some._ _

__“Sorry,” Castiel turned slightly left toward him, shifted up north against that tall body to find his mouth and kiss it. “Sorry I woke you. I know you don’t sleep well.”_ _

__“Sounded pretty sexy. Geez..….” Caleb’s voice was teasing but there was a note of something genuinely jealous in there that made Castiel smile. “….guy’s been gone a hundred years and I still have to battle for your attention with him?”_ _

__He must have said Dean’s name out loud._ _

__“I wasn’t dreaming anything…sexy,” Castiel didn’t have to lie, but wasn’t sure how much to share. “It was nothing close to …happy.”_ _

__“Ah. I see.”_ _

__Caleb was kind and didn’t pry, but maybe it was time to say more. They’d been together, what? Fifteen years now? So much longer than he was with…._ _

__“The day Dean died. That’s where I was before you woke me. What I was dreaming.”_ _

__“Sorry, Castiel. How did it happen?”_ _

__“Knife wound. A bar fight. Nothing…work related. It just happened. I tried to save him but the knife hit an artery and….there’s only so much angel powers can do when someone’s bled out.”_ _

__“How did you know? If you two weren’t together anymore, how…”_ _

__“He called me. I came. It sounded…bad. And it was.”_ _

__“How old was he?”_ _

__“Thirty-nine. Much too young to die. But Sam was gone by then, too, and I think…. he could only live on killing monsters for just so long. It’s not a self-sustaining diet when you’re all alone. Then….it simply turns into another kind of cage.”_ _

__“So answer me this,” Caleb turned onto his back, his eyes on the stars now, chin jutting up toward them. “If he saved the world twice, he’s gotta be in heaven. Yes? So why can’t you pop up and visit if you want to?”_ _

__“He chose Purgatory,” Castiel felt the world around them fade a little as he remembered the day. “So he could keep….working. And so he wouldn’t be alone.”_ _

__“That’s hardcore.”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“Can’t you get into Purgatory? If you want to?”_ _

__“I told him I wouldn’t go there, ever. Unless he changes his mind, and asks me to. I promised. And I already broke one promise to him. I can’t do that again.”_ _

__“So if I wake up one morning and you’re just plain gone?”_ _

__Caleb had said it as a joke, his green eyes dancing, getting up over Castiel but Cas could see that it was registering with him, what he saw back in Cas’ eyes._ _

__“Ahh…. well. Glad I asked. If it happens, at least I’ll know. Won’t have to wonder.”_ _

__Castiel fell asleep watching dawn come and the stars fade, listening for Dean’s voice._ _

__He never heard it again._ _

__All he ever got back from the sky was the sound of Fate laughing at them - and all their promises._ _


End file.
